


The Woman Lost in Time

by WithinOurDream



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Character Death, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithinOurDream/pseuds/WithinOurDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has always thought that he was the only Timelord left in the universe after his planet was blown up and the Master was thrown into the Time War...but he was wrong.</p><p>He clearly didn't look hard enough.</p><p>Because he isn't alone. There's a girl, who has been in a coma since the end of the Time War and now she has woken up, confused and scared. She can't remember who she was and she's hellbent to find out.</p><p>Though, she might not like what she finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our little woman here wakes up and finds out some unpleasant things.

Pain. That was the first thing she felt as her eyes fluttered open. Her head pounding, the bright light that flooded into the pure white room didn't help, it only succeeded in worsening the headache. She could hear muffled voices and the sound of hurried footsteps from outside the door of her god awful room. They could've at least added darker colors. She goes to move her hands, to run her fingers through her golden brown hair, but is quickly stopped by the metal handcuffs that circled her wrists and strapped her to the bed. Wonderful.

Just as she was examining the cuffs, absently testing them as she pulled which caused the metal to bite into her skin, she hears her door swing open and as she looks over, a feline woman stood in the doorway. Nurse Kitty was frozen in shock, her amber colored eyes wide and filled with some emotion the was unreadable from her spot on the bed. They stayed like that for the next couple of minutes, just still as stone and staring into each others eyes. It was when the handcuffed woman shifted so she could sit up, opening her mouth to say anything to break the tense silence, that was when the Nurse decided to scream and quickly run off.

 _What's wrong with her?_ She thought after the human-like feline disappeared. It wasn't long before several intimidating men came rushing in the small, compact room. Some of them looked excited, some looked grim and some looked just plain furious. It all made her wonder if it was too late to fall back to sleep and by the look in their eyes she concluded that, yes, yes it was. They all just stood in silence for what seemed like forever till the tallest one of them stepped forward. His dark blue skin shone with sweat as his acid green eyes raked over her face nervously.

 _Wait, he's nervous. All of them are nervous. Why would they be nervous, is it because of me? No, it can't be, I'm just a lone woman who is currently handcuffed to a bed._ But as she tried to reason with herself, the sudden apparent look of nervousness and fright that held a home in each of their eyes, told a completely different story that she didn't exactly want to come to terms with. Not yet, at least.

Acid Eyes clears his throat as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. Though, by the worn and crumpled look of it, said that he most likely had what was written down memorized.

"By laws of the Shadow Proclamation, we hereby convict you, the Murderer, of over several counts of attempted genocide, three counts of successful genocide, over one thousand counts of attempted murder, over two thousand counts of first-degree murder and you have been sentenced to public execution at the beginning of next month."

Without thinking about it, a smirk crosses her lips, making sure she caught each and every one of their gazes before she spoke.

"Aw, I'm touched, Blue-skins." Some of the men stir at the racial slur. "Way to make a girl feel special by waiting till she woke up to sentence her to death."

Silence was what followed her words. From both parties, the group of men and the lone woman who sat in bed. The blue-skinned men were clearly waiting for her to say more, to give them a legit reason to jump on her her right then and there. But much was obvious, she couldn't remember anything, not even her own name and here she was, just have woken up from what was most likely a coma, and is being told she has been sentenced to death because of things she couldn't even remember.  After several minutes past, the Blue Skins started to bored and dribbled out slowly, the one who spoke being one of the last ones to go.

She had gotten no real information from them. Only that she had been one busy person before the coma and a name, the Murderer.


	2. Brown Haired Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our little woman here remembers a little something from her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about taking so long. I got so sidetracked by school and work. Anyway, I've been writing and now that I'm on summer vacation, I can post more regularly now.
> 
> I'm working a schedule for posting now and I'll let you all know when I figure it out. Enough talking, enjoy!

The next couple of weeks went by slow, seemingly dragging along on purpose, to torture the woman who was handcuffed to the bed. Though, as the same tall Blue Skin from the first day came to gather her up, she still hadn't come to terms with the little information she was given. As usual, they kept up with calling her that name, the Murderer, but she wouldn't---couldn't accept it till she found out who she was. So, she took the name her kindly cat nurse, Nurse Pepper, started to call her, Fallen. That was only part of it, Nurse Pepper had a longer version of it, Fallen Backward in Time.

Fallen had been curious to why this was the name chosen, and had asked many times but she only ever gotten a smile in return. She is woken from her day dreaming as the door to her room is slammed open without warning.

"It's time, Murderer, make peace with yourself and your gods, if you worship any," The look on his face as he said that part made her believe that he thought that she did. "I'll be back by noon to take you to the ship. From there, you'll be taken to the center of the city for a universe-wide execution." And with a smile, he slams the door shut.

Nurse Pepper chuckles under her breath as she unlocked Fallen's handcuffs to help her get dressed.

"They all seem so proud of themselves. 'We caught the Murderer!' Well, I say your time hasn't come, not yet."

Fallen looks at the feline in confusion. "What do you mean? There's no way I can escape them, millions of eyes will be on me."

Nurse Pepper looks back the door before slipping something into the Timelady's hand. Two things, actually, a sonic laser, simply made as it was just a silver rod with a button and brass watch, a little more complicated as it actually worked and had beautiful, intricate designs that looped and twisted around on the shiny metal. Nurse Pepper gave her a moment to look over the objects before she curled the woman's fingers over them, her paw...hands strong and steady over hers.

"You must keep these things hidden, at least till its time."

"Time for w--" The Nurse cuts her off by placing a gloved finger over her lips.

"When its time, you'll know. The laser is to help you later on, the watch is to help you now. When the time is right, just click the button that opens it up and off you go." Nurse Pepper's expression was solemn, we both knew who they'd go to after I escape.

"Why are you doing this, Nurse Pepper? Why me? You know what I've done."

"Yes, I do, my sweet Fallen. But I owe you my life, I wouldn't be here without you. My family wouldn't be here without you."

Blinking, stare at her with wide eyes for a moment. After a moment of silence, I fling myself into her arms, which immediately wrapped tightly around me.

Pulling away, I examine the watch closer after realizing i still had time before they came to get me and I had to escape. The more I looked at it, the more familiar it seemed, and it wasn't longer before a sharp pain flashes through her head and throws me into a forgotten memory.

It was of a man, a man with floppy brown hair and dark green eyes, eyes filled with worry, love and anger. Behind him stood a tall woman with fiery red hair and an expression that was torn between awe, fear and a fierce protectiveness. The man was talking to me but the loud sound of guns bombs and screaming canceled out his voice, then he hands me the watch. The same one I held now.


	3. Last Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallen is being taken by the Blue Skins, having no choice but to leave Nurse Pepper behind. How is she gonna get away from them?

Fallen snaps out of the memory to see that Nurse Pepper was snapping her fingers in front of her face.

Nurse Pepper smiled sadly before saying, "It's time to go my sweet Fallen. But dont you worry. I have something to tell you." Nurse Pepper takes Fallen's hand and hurriedly pulls her over to the farthest corner in the room from the door. "Once you open that watch, you will get your Timelady part of you back--"

I speak up, in my surprise, accidentally cutting off the kindly Nurse. "What do you mean 'get my Timelady part of me back'? It's what I am, I just cant loose it." I give her an apologetic look, managing to look a little sheepish.

Nurse Pepper smiles. "In a way, you can, but its too complicated of a process for me to explain it right now. Anyway, you will get your Timelady part back but your memories will still be missing. You'll get them back with time. But you must remember this--" 

Nurse Pepper is cut off again but not by Fallen, not this time. The door slams open and the blue skinned men storm in, roughly grabbing me by my upper arms, which were now covered by black leather of her jacket. I shout out, trying to look around the man to grabbed me to look at my friend. But to no avail. I had to settle with just shouting whatever I could to the men, almost begging them not to hurt her. I could hear the shock in Nurse Pepper's voice as she shouted one last sentence after me. The sound of her voice comforted me for a minute but her screams afterward had me tensing as I shouted her name.

"Find the Doctor!"

And with that, I heard the last words the kind, old cat lady would ever say to me. At first, I could feel tears start to burn the back of my eyes but it didn't take any effort to stop them.

Sounds of struggle could be heard at the elevator from the room she was just pulled from, along with hissing sounds and shouts for help from the blue skinned men.

"Nurse Pepper!" I shouts one more time for my doomed friend as I was pushed into the elevator with a muttered warning of....disinfectant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All the while, somewhere off in the distance a blue police box was arrving with a trench coat wearing man and a woman with yellow hair.


	4. Meeting Ms. Tyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallen meets the pink and yellow girl. And it goes pretty well, until....

The elevator doors shut behind me as I catches myself on the back wall, narrowly missing the blue skin waiting inside. He was clearly young, fresh-faced to the dangerous career path he had chosen. His flame colored eyes were wide with something like fear and wonder as he looked over the broken Timelady. He continues the silence as an automated women's voice sounds out in the elevator.

"Commence stage one disinfection."

I open my mouth to ask what was going to happen but tI was quickly met with a waterfall of liquids from the top of the stupid metal box. I unintentionally let out a squeak of shock, my hands automatically flying to cover my chest as I lean forward to keep the stuff from getting into my mouth or eyes. Apparently the display was amusing as I heard the young Flame Eyes chuckle low in his chest. Soon, the disinfectant stops and a gust of air starts to blow from the bottom of the lift, drying us both almost immediately. Once we were dried off, the young blue skin seemed comfortable a lot more comfortable around me. Looks like my getting caught off guard made me more....like a person than a legend or even, as some like to see it, a myth. So, I decided to speak up, to get some of the answers I've been neglected of.

"Um, do you mind telling me where I am?"

Flame Eyes looked at her funny before answering her in a incredibly steady voice. "We are on New Earth, ma'am. This hospital of New New York was the only one willing to take you in, even in your previous state."

"What else can you tell me?"

Flame seemed happy to be answering my questions. The poor bloke must be ignore a lot. "The year is five billion and twenty three. The galaxy we are in is the galaxy M87." I could tell that he would've kept on talking but the lift's doors open, revealing an open hospital lobby that had many different species walking through it. We step out as a man in a brown trench coat walks by them and into the next one while saying,

"Ward 26, thanks!"

I watch as a woman with short blonde hair runs after him while shouting, "Hole on! Hold on!" but the doors shut before she makes it. The following is what was heard by me, as Flame got quite distracted by something that was going on near the front of the hospital.

Trench: "Oh, too late. I'm going up."

Blondie: "It's alright, there's another lift." Blondie hits the button for the lift Flame and Fallen had stepped off of.

Ttench: "And watch out for the......"

Blondie: "Watch out for what?" The last part he said was muffled as he got farther away.

I looks over to where Flame would've been standing next to me but he was gone. I knew i should've stayed where I was but it made sense to me that this was my moment to escape. If anything went wrong, its not like it would matter I was going to die today anyway, if this all goes wrong....might as well make today a good day. I turn to the woman, a smile on my face.

"Mind if I get on with ya?"

Blondie looks shocked as she answered. "No. But didn't you just come off of this one?"

"Ya, but it was the wrong floor." I lie a little too smoothly as the lift's doors opened.

"I'm Rose Tyler." Blondie says, while we walked into the lift.

"I'm Fallen."

"Uniqe name. No last name?"

"No, I don't feel the need for one."

"I have a friend who doesn't have a last name."

"Wasn't that the tall, brown-haired bloke from earlier?"

"He was, actually."

We walked in and stand there as the doors close. I look to Rose and motions for her to say something. 

"Er, Ward 26, thanks."

The woman's voice from earlier rings out again and the disinfectant thing starts again. It caught Rose off guard and I quickly understand why Flame found it so funny when I was caught of guard with this. Rose had let out a shock yell and one hand felt the wall for a button to stop it or something while the other hand automatcially, it seemed, grasped my hand. Surprised, I almost jerk my hand out of hers but her grip proved a bit too strong for my weak attempt to free myself. We soon reached the where Rose apparently want to go but as I watch her step off the lift, I notice how it all looked wrong so I step off with her, just in time for the doors to snap shut after me. Rose quickly gives me a grateful look. It was dark and spare metal parts and wires littered the floor, laying everywhere we looked.

It didn't take long to notice the man, he stood out among the debris, he looked weak, his skin marred by what looked like to be snake skin patterns. "The human child and alien lady are clean."

I speak up, my eyes narrowed. "Er, we're looking for Ward 26?"

"This way, Rose Tyler and Fallen Backward in Time." The man says before running back down the hall.

Thankfully, Rose doesn't say anything about the name the man had called me....I wasn't ready to talk about Nurse Pepper yet. The cat nurse was most likely going to be exectued for helping her out. Though I was faintly disturbed by how he knew of the name the nurse had given me. I'm shaken from my thoughts as I see Rose reach down grab an iron pipe and I do the same, the pipe felt natural in my hand as I held it in front of me the thought of using it as a weapon made me weirdly calm, this place looked shady and I didn't want to risk it. We look at each other and nod, heading down the hall after where we saw Snake Skin waiting, looking back at us as he waited for us to get the move on.


	5. Bitchy Trampoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our little woman and Rose seem to have gotten themselves in a little bit of a situation. Rose has delt with this person before but will she be as lucky this time as she was last and get away?

Rose and I enter the room and our is attention is captured right away by the video that was being played on the brick wall of one side of the room. It protrayed a couple different people with drinks in their hands before finally focusing on a blonde woman in a sparkling silver dress, who was surrounded by multiple different handsome men. It was clearly some sort of social party. 

"I mean, you never know what your life is going to be like, ever." The woman was saying before holding out a red drink that had a lime slice on the side, placing it on the platter of a nearby server. "I'm bored with this drink. Anyway." The video then changes to another clip of the same woman with man whispering something in her ear. She lightly hits his chest as she says, "Oh, hello darling! Now, don't. Stop it." 

Recognition flashes across Rose's face, like she realized who someone in the video was. We both turned on our heels and are faced with a slab of skin held up by a square metal frame. The skin had a woman's face, though the only things left were the bright blue eyes and mouth. You could see the veins that were flowing throughout under her skin and there was a human brain in a plastic container below her. "Peekaboo!"

Rose holds up her metal pipe. "Don't you come anywhere near me, Cassandra."

This....Cassandra scoffs. "Why? What do you think I'm going to do? Flap you to death?"

I was honestly confused by this whole situtation but spoke up anyway, "Yeah, but what about Gollum?" I say as I points my metal pipe at Snake Skin.

"Oh that's just Chip. He's my pet."

Chip moves towards Cassandra protectively. "I worship the mistress."

"Moisturise me, moisturise me." Cassandra tells Chip, causing the man to quickly grab a spray bottle with strange red liquid in it. He sprays her with it while she talked. "He's not even a proper life form. He's a force grown clone. I modelled him on my favorite pattern. But he's so faithful. Chip sees to my physical needs."

Rose and I share a disgusted look before I said, "I hope that means food."

Rose nodded slightly, like she agreed with me. "How come you're still alive?"

Cassandra narrowed her blue eyes at Rose. "After you murdered me."

I put a hand against my forehead, there it was again, that word. 'Murder', it made my head pound.

"That was your own fault." Rose takes a step toward Cassandra, not noticing my movement.

"The brain of my mistress survived." Chip speaks up and looks at his mistress. "And her pretty blue eyes were salvaged from the bin." Cassandra fluttered her eyelids, she probably would've blushed if she was able.

"What about the skin? I saw it. You, you got ripped apart." Rose smiles as if she enjoyed the memory.

"That piece of skin was taken from the front of my body. This piece is the back."

I can't help the small chuckle that escapes my mouth as I motion yet again with my pipe. "Right! So you're talking out of your a--"

Cassandra cuts me off. "Ask not."

"The mistress was lucky to survive. Chip secreted m'lady into the hospital." Chip glares at me as he spoke.

I tilt my head to the side. "So they don't know you're here?"

"Chip steals medicine. Helps m'lady. Soothes her, strokes her." As Chip said the last part, he moved his hand behind Cassandra moves his hand downward. I could see the shandow of his hand through the skin.

I hold up a hand as I scrunch my nose. "You can stop right there, Chip."

Chip gives me another look as Cassandra spoke. "But I'm so alone, hidden down here. The last Human in existence."

Rose gives her a exasperated look. It seems like they've talked about this before. "Don't start that again. They've called this planet New Earth."

"A vegetable patch." The skin's tone is condescending.

"And there's millions of humans out there. Millions of them."

"Mutant stock."

I feel anger flash through me, mainly because the way she was talking felt overwhelmingly familiar, like I've had the same sort of conversation with someone else but I have a feeling I was on the other side, and it caused me to speak. Cassandra was insulting Nurse Pepper and her familhy with that kind of talk. 

"They evolved, Cassandra. Just evolved, like they should. You stayed still. You got yourself all pickled and preserved, and what good did it do you?"

Laughing came from the projector, drawing everyone's attention back to it. "Oh, I remember that night. Drinks for the Ambassador of Thrace. That was the last time anyone told me I was beautiful." Cassandra's voice was soft as she spoke but it became hard and angry. "After that it all became such hard work."

"Well, you've got a knack for survival, I'll give you that." Rose says grudgingly.

"But I've not been idle, Rose, Fallen, tucked away underneath this hospital. I've been listening. The Sisters are hiding something."

My eyebrows came together, showing my confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Oh these cats have secrers. Hush, let me whisper. Come colse."

Rose shook her head as she grabbed my wrist, pulling me along with her as she backed up. "You must be joking if you think we're coming anywhere near you."

As we stepped back into the doorway, blue energy shoots out from the wall and wraps around our free wrists, holding them in place and causing us to drop our pipes.

"Chip, activate the psychograft." Cassandra says, her tone victorious.

"We can't move." I say, my voice slightly panicked. "Cassandra, let us go! What're you doing?"

"The lady's moving on. It's goodbye trampoline, and hello goldie." Cassandra says before a purple cloud of energy edmits from her place and moves towards me. It enters through me mouth, the energy holding us disappeared and my body falls to the floor. Everything going black as I hit the cold, unforgiving concrete.


End file.
